


意外诱惑

by ssuuggaarr



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	意外诱惑

金伴舞x 文编舞师 短篇 纯车 容受预警

“啊，外面有人吗？裙子卡住了。” 伴舞金容仙刚结束演出想换回自己的日常衣服。

“只剩我了。” 一声沉稳沙哑的低音炮在门外响起。  
不是特别熟悉的声音，金容仙有点害怕，眼珠子转了几圈，但这裙子卡得实在太难搞，她一用力就感觉会割到肉，狭小的换衣间，视野也不好，只有一个小灯泡摇摇欲坠地挂着。

“你可以进来一下吗？我自己弄不出来。” 金容仙扭开了锁头，把门打开了一条缝。

一个紫色长发的女人就溜了进来，她穿着半截黑色的t shirt，黑色皮带配合着工装裤，黑色的皮靴反着光，带着淡淡的英国梨的味道。

“人都走了，我也准备走了，你怎么现在才换衣服？” 文星伊进来看到这个脸颊肉鼓鼓的可爱奶团子女生，觉得她很好欺负的样子，想知道原由。  
“她们都不喜欢跟我待一起，所以我只能等她们都走了再进来换。”

文星伊看着她，水灵灵的大眼睛，瘦削的腰，带着少女的清新，腰肢上柔软的嫩肉，若隐若现的山峰，金色的中长发，红色的唇，妖精啊，小妖精，文星伊只要脑子里想象着她赤裸的样子就湿了。

怪不得大家都欺负她，一群嫉妒心作祟的渣女。

“怎么帮你？”  
“裙子后面……这里……” 金容仙撅着紧俏柔软的臀部，身子往文星伊身上靠了靠，柔软的身体紧紧的贴着她，紧张的呼吸仿佛就在她耳边，文星伊瞬间红了耳朵。

她调整了一下急促的呼吸，手指沿着后腰往下，撩开她的短裙，弹性的双臀抵着她的指尖。

冰冷的指尖引得金容仙微微战栗，喘了一口粗气，小房间里的温度迅速升高，灼热的令人窒息。

文星伊忍不了了，她只想现在就睡了她。她缓缓褪下金容仙的内裤，轻拍了拍她的小屁股，双眸噙着生理泪水，“我现在想要你。可以吗？”

金容仙白皙的脸已经染上了火焰，转过了身，双手抚上了文星伊的后颈，垫了垫脚尖，身子彻底软在了文星伊身上。 

文星伊得到了允许，上手就开始脱她的的白色小背心，果然金容仙的浑圆很令她满意，她把头埋了进去，摩擦着，用舌头疯狂地开垦着，眼前的人太美了，太香了，她想占有她，发了狂地想。

“别留下吻痕，我明天还有演出。” 金容仙被撩弄得不断轻喊出声，仅存的理智提醒着她。

文星伊很久没有那么冲动过了，眼前香甜的尤物每一寸肌肤都在勾引着她，她尽量隐忍着占有欲，不在她身上留下痕迹，只是轻轻地舔着，用手指撩拨着浑圆的小点，它们发硬地挺立着，文星伊忍不住凑过去把它们吮吸着，直到自己的口腔里没有任何空气。

金容仙用指甲抠着文星伊的后颈，她不敢叫太大声以免外面还有人，双腿难耐的夹紧着。  
“好舒服……你好厉害……进来吧” 金容仙在文星伊耳边奶奶地说着，撩拨着她的欲望。  
文星伊听到指令，马上用指尖触碰她的花蕊，小穴流淌出了很多汁液，浇在文星伊微凉的指尖上。  
文星伊沙哑的喊了一声，额上沁出细汗，手指继续轻轻揉捏娇嫩的花蕊，让金容仙产生更多浇在她手上。

金容仙发出了细碎又好听的呻＃吟，文星伊克制不住了，心里的猛兽压抑不住了，修长的指节直入了金容仙炽热紧致的通道，湿润的感觉包裹着她的手指，爽得文星伊感觉炽热的液体也直冲自己的下体，浸湿了小裤。

金容仙微撅着屁股，分开双腿，跨在文星伊的腰上，双手用力把自己挂在她身上，这个体：位让她们身体紧贴着，文星伊更容易进出。  
金容仙后来不自觉得扭动的腰肢，咬着下唇忍着自己发出好听的叫声，最后一下还是叫了出来，很多液体喷涌而出，文星伊的工装裤上也蹭到了不少，

金容仙靠在文星伊肩上，喘着气，平复着余温。

“我叫文星伊，我是你负责伴舞的女团新请的编舞师。”

“我叫金容仙。以后多多指教，文编舞师。”

END 


End file.
